in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Samantha's Second Adventure
Samantha goes on another adventure with her friends Pennine, Libby, Mel and Nina. However, a new foe appears...Will Samantha defeat her potentially new rival? Cast *Samantha *Pennine *Libby *Mel *Nina *Andrea *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Jade Plot see Richard and most of the gang hanging out and doing activities. Just then, Samantha comes in, along with Pennine and Libby. :Samantha: Hey, guys! We've just decided to go on an adventure! We're already packed up. I have my computer in case if I want to video chat with you guys. :Richard: Holy cow, really?! That's nice. Plus, it's a nice thing to go outside. It gives you fresh air. :Libby: Yep, that's a biiiiiiiiiiiiig right-o, Richard! :Samantha: Also Kernely, can we borrow the Butterhawk? We can't just walk for a long time! And by the time we get to our destination, we'd be incredibly exhausted, like, "wheeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!" That's how exhausted we'd be. :Kernely: Sure, of course! I'd always allow you to borrow it. :Samantha: Thanks! :Libby: ...So, shall we go now? I'm quite excited now. :Pennine: Yeah! :Samantha: Okay, bye guys. :Richard: Have fun. waves :Blovy: Yeah, what he said! as the trio exit the house, they see two familiar looking people running up to them. :Samantha: Wait a minute...hey, look! It's Mel and Nina! :Mel: Long time no see- huh? Who are these guys? :Samantha: Oh! Here's Libby, Dawn's best friend, I guess. :Libby: Hiyaaaaaaa~! frantically :Samantha: ...And here's Pennine, who is a friend of mine. (Gosh...she's just so pretty...) blushes waves her left fingers as she gives out a big grin on her face. :Nina: I've never seen these people before. an idea ...Oh, Samantha! What've you been up to lately? :Samantha: A lot. Like...A LOT. You see, there has been many things happening since I last saw you. A few examples; Evil Script and Nice Script returned but sadly died, we had to travel to the Hellfire Labyrinth to defeat Cynthia's father, many of us were tricked by a girl into having a horrible party with her...what was the last one...oh yeah...we fought this gigantic apple-like insect nearby Foodland. I honestly feel bad for slamming my axe on the creature's back multiple times, even though I had to do it. :Mel: Wow... :Nina: My oh my, that's a lot. I've been witnessing many things. :Samantha: If that weren't enough, there's more that has been happening, but I can't say it right now...actually, I got an idea! We - the three of us - are going on an adventure together! Wanna come with us?! :Mel: Hmmm...okay, we'll tag along! We don't mind that. :Samantha: That's great! By the way, if any of us get hungry, I have some food to eat. :Pennine: Eeyup. She's got sandwiches, crocolate bars- :Mel: What are crocolate bars? :Pennine: They're green chocolate, based on crocodiles. :Mel: Aaaaahhh. :Pennine: Anyways...where was I? Oh yeah. Apples, carrots, and grapes. Good enough? :Nina: Good enough indeed. :Samantha: So, let's get going, I guess? :Pennine: Okay! :Samantha: TO THE BUTTERHAWK WE GO! five gets onto the Butterhawk. :Libby: So what's our destination? :Samantha: We're gonna go...to Watersprout Town in California. :The others: Watersprout Town? :Samantha: Oh, it's basically another town like the one we're currently in, but a bit safer from villains. Though villain attacks can still happen. And plus, I've been to that town before! Many of the citzens are friendly, I promise. :Libby: But wait, if we're going on an adventure, then why are we going to this town? :Samantha: Oh, there's a forest nearby, with many animals to see. :Pennine: Animals? widen Animals?! widen even more and shine CAN I SEE A CUTE BUNNY? :Samantha: I'm pretty sure there's rabbits in there. :Pennine: Whoa... shrink back to normal and stop shining Neat! :Libby: What are we gonna do in the forest then? :Samantha: Explore around...perhaps take pictures of cool scenery...eat food... :Pennine: Huh, cool! :Nina: Wait, are there gonna be any villains? :Samantha: There shouldn't be, probably! the destination on the Butterhawk ...Alright, let's lift off and ride! Butterhawk takes off to Watersprout Town, CA. :Libby: Oh yeeeaaaaahhh!!! :Pennine: Well, man, looks like we're off now. :Samantha: Of course...and to be honest, this is taking much quicker than I thought; we're here in ten minutes! :Mel: It makes sense, since Watersprout Town is also in California like Echo Creek. :Samantha: Eeyup. :Nina: Let's all hope that this is one of the best trips we'll have so far! :Pennine: Yeah, let's! ...Also, Samantha, I do have something to tell you. Remember when I told you about my sister? :Samantha: Oh, yeah! Mindy, right? :Pennine: Correct. I'd actually like to bring her over to Richard's house sometime, since usually everyone is hanging around whenever I come to visit. :Samantha: Yeah, sounds good! :Libby: Never met her, but I'll accept that! :Nina: Actually...wait...Mindy? I think I remember her meeting her before...what did she look like, Penn? :Pennine: I'll show you. :Samantha: Pennine shows Nina a photo of the former's sister Mindy Why did you call her "Penn"? It reminds me of that woman... :Mel: Who are you talking about? :Samantha: Penn. She broke into Richard's house just to hold a random "party," and then...and this is where it went wrong; she turned into this terrifying monstrosity and attacked us! Honestly, I'm glad I managed to reveal her secrets...I guess? :Mel: Oh yeah. ...Man, villains suck...wait, didn't you already told me about that girl? :Samantha: Oops...I thought I didn't. faceleafs :Libby: If I ever see that girl again, I'm gonna beat her up big time. She pretty much wrecked the party and made me and the other guests running for the hills. Well, most of them. :Samantha: But wait, Libby; will you do it alone? :Libby: Oh, no, no, no, never! Why would I do that? I'd always need help, especially if it's quite tough to handle. :Mel: Of course. :Nina: Pennine Ah, I see! Now I remember her! :Pennine: Perhaps I can take you to my house one day to have you see her. :Samantha: Pennine, how have you been doing with Marisol lately? You actually seem like great friends in my view, don't ya think? :Pennine: Oh, several things. :Samantha: ...Like? :Pennine: I sadly forgot what they were. :Samantha: Oh... :Pennine: Yeah, I know it's hard to remember sometimes. Perhaps I'll try to remember eventually, and if all else fails, I'll ask Marisol. :Samantha: Fine by all of us! the Butterhawk arrives to and lands in Watersprout Town. :Everyone (except Samantha): Whoaaaaa... :Samantha: This is it, girls. :Libby: Looks nice... :Samantha: Yeah, it does indeed look great so far, doesn't it? Just look at the houses! The trees! The clouds! This is gonna be a nice day indeedy. gets off the Butterhawk. :Libby: ...So we're going hiking first? :Samantha: No. Let's go get our passes so that we can actually do stuff around here. Well, except for me. :Mel: Sounds fair. montage plays of the girls (except Samantha, who already has one) getting their passes. After the montage is over, cut back to where the Butterhawk is. :Pennine: Soo...what now? :Samantha: Let's go hiking now! :Libby: About time! group walks and eventually makes it to in front of the forest trail. They read a sign which says: "LOUIS FOREST TRAIL" :Pennine: Interesting name... :Nina: Agreed. I've also seen other interesting names for other things, like a mansion. :Mel: Are there any dangers? :Samantha: Why are you asking that? :Mel: Because you said that there are animals in this forest, and I just wanted to know if there's any potentially dangerous creatures. :Samantha: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... [looks closer at the sign, which also says: "'BEWARE OF COUGARS'"] Okay, it's got mountain lions. And probably bears too, who knows? :Libby: WHAT IF THERE WAS MUTANT BEASTS MADE OUT OF LAAAVAAAAHHHHH?!?!?! I'D BE SO FREAKED OUHHH-HOOOOTTTT!!! shivering pause. :Samantha: deadpan, then back to normal expression ...That's not even possible at all, so they won't show up in front of us. :Pennine: And plus, that's just a little too exaggerated. :Libby: Oh, I was kidding. :Mel: Well, I didn't find the joke funny. :Libby: Well, looks like I'm bad at jokes...let's all move on... girls head inside the forest trail. :Nina: Hope none of us run into a mountain lion. Or worse. If we did, we'd probably have to do something. If it attacks... :Pennine: We'd fight back, I guess. :Libby: Plus, we're all in a group of five right now, so...the more of us, the less there'll be bear attacks. :Samantha: Of course. And hey, I do have something to tell you all! We're actually getting a rented house to sleep in for one night! :Pennine: WHOA! Really?! :Libby: Sounds great! :Samantha: Well, surprise! While we were getting our passes, I was thinking about that plan. Once we get out of this forest, we'll be choosing a house to live in temporarily. Then, we'll have one sleep in this rented house, and then we'll pack up and go home. :Libby: Wow, and nobody knew at all! I'M SO EXCITED! :Samantha: Say, let's continue on forward, shall we? :Pennine: But wait! How's your sister doing? What's she doing? :Samantha: I'm pretty sure she's fine...but for the other, no idea. Perhaps I'll ask her when I see her again. ...Perhaps she's hanging out with the others? Or looking over Foodland as a princess? I'll never know...until I see Kernely again. :Mel: So now we continue forward? Getting a tiny little impatient here. :Samantha: ...Yep. montage plays of the girls exploring the forest trail. After a while, the montage stops with the girls still in the forest trail, sitting down. :Pennine: Whew! That was some exercise! Right? :Samantha: Uh-huh...! :Libby: Totally. And hey, it's nice to go outside every once in a while. It makes you healthier! :Nina: That's correct! :Samantha: Agreed...and also, does anyone want to eat? I'm hungry now. grumbles :Pennine: Yeah, I'm hungry too. :Libby: Yep! :Mel: I'll accept. :Nina: Of course. :Samantha: What do you guys want? I'm gonna have a crocolate bar. :Pennine: I'd like a sandwich please. :Libby: Apples! :Mel: Grapes. :Nina: Same thing with Pennine. :Samantha: Okay! Gonna hand them out... gives out everyone's food, and then they start eating. :Libby: Oh, yummy! :Pennine: an idea Hey Nina! :Nina: Yeah, Pennine? :Pennine: Let's be sandwich girls! :Nina: Yeah, okay! :Pennine & Nina: SANDWICH GIRLS!!! laughing :Libby: ...O...kay...? starts playing :Nina: ♪It's sandwich time!♪ :Pennine: ♪With Nina and Pennine♪ :Nina: ♪Peanut butter, honey, lettuce, tomato, salami♪ :Pennine: ♪Choose the toppings♪ :Nina: ♪Best for lunch!♪ :Pennine: ♪Or if possible, make it for brunch♪ :Nina: ♪BLT's a possible winner for dinner♪ :Pennine: ♪So come on, follow us♪ :Nina: ♪Because sandwiches can be healthy♪ :Pennine: ♪So...♪ :Nina: ♪You...♪ :Pennine: ♪Can...♪ :Nina: ♪Eat...♪ :Pennine: ♪Your...♪ :Nina: ♪Sandwiches...♪ :Pennine & Nina: ♪'TODAY!'♪ and Nina cheer. :Samantha: ...You don't realize that Red Fork is allergic to peanuts, right? :Nina: Oh, Red Fork of LRG fame! faceleaf I didn't know. I'm sorry... sigh :Pennine: Oopsie whoopsie... :Samantha: It's okay. :Libby: That was great, sing it again! :Pennine: Sorry, but no thanks. It may get annoying for some. :Libby: Awww... the girls are done in the forest and head back to town. :Mel: Wait, if we're gonna choose a house to live in, then which one exactly? :Samantha: Don't worry - I'll choose myself. If I find a good one soon enough, then we can start heading there. :Mel: Sounds like a plan, Samantha! of the girls looking at houses. Eventually, the montage ends with them looking at a brick two-story apartment. :Samantha: ...Ah, this shall do! :Pennine: Who'll get which rooms? :Samantha: You'll see. winks girls head inside the house, in which they see the apartment furnished well. None of the lamps were broken; none of the chairs are damaged. None of the couches have been clawed on, and nothing is laying on the floor. It's... :Samantha: Completely clean! :Pennine: Such a surprise. :Libby: I agree with you, m'am. :Pennine: ...Wait-wait-wait-wait. Have you announced who'll be getting which rooms? :Samantha: I know! And actually, I'll do it now. shows the others her and Pennine's room :Samantha: Here's our room. It's definitely clean as well. And...oh! Look at thiiisss! to a large widescreen television along with a classic television Two televisionnnnns! and twirls in the air as she says the latter line :Libby: Holy marvelously epic crab! That's wicked as heck! :Mel: stomping; looking at the widescreen television Can I use it? Can I use it? Can I use it?! Can I use it?! :Samantha: If you want to watch something with us, sure. pumps her fists into the air; Samantha then shows Libby's room. :Samantha: Here's your room, Libby! :Libby: Oh, wow, this looks nice! :Samantha: showing Mel and Nina's room ...And this is Mel and Nina's room, with another widescreen television! :Nina: Coolio! :Mel: YAY! TV FOR ME! :Samantha: Eeyup. :Libby: Uh, do we get to go into our rooms now? :Samantha: Actually, why not hang out in the living room first? :Libby: Sounds okay to me! the girls hang out, someone is spying them...another Kernel-pult. Strangely though, her butter seems to have both fire and electricity on themselves. :???: Hmmm...what do I have here? Looks like I'll try to invade this home! Wait... Samantha's Electrical Axe Is that...is that an axe? pause If I steal it, could I be...unstoppable? laugh to the others; now this time they're not just still hanging out, but they're also eating dinner. :Samantha: Pennine So...about Mindy, what have you been doing with her? :Pennine: Hanging out, playing games together, and others. :Samantha: Huh, okay! I was expecting something bigger, but that works as well. :Libby: Hmm...I have this sinking feeling...someone is spying on us... :Mel: Don't think so, Libby; I'm pretty sure the town doesn't allow villains around, don't they? :Libby: pause ...You're right, we're fine. eating after dinner, the girls eventually decide to sleep. next day... :Samantha: up from her bed; yawns and stretches What a good start! The sun's shining! :Pennine: eyes and looks at Samantha, then the sun ...You're right... duo walk into the living room, where Libby is already there. Strangely though, Mel and Nina aren't in the room. :Samantha: ...Where's Mel? Where's Nina? :Libby: Haven't checked yet. :Samantha: Hold up, let me check for one sec. goes into Mel and Nina's room. They are nowhere to be found. :Samantha: Wha...what?! Mel? Nina? Where are you? looks under the blankets and the bedsheets, but to no avail. At this point Samantha becomes more worried :Samantha: Oh, no, no, no, no...no, no, no, no, no... walks out of the room, even more worried. :Samantha: ...Are they in the bathroom? checks to see if the bathroom door is closed, and it is open. :Samantha: then yells MEL!!! NINA!!! COME OUT!!! walks back to the others. :Samantha: They're...gone. :Libby: gasp No, how come?! :Samantha: I dunno whatever the heck happened! the trio hears some screams from outside. :Samantha: stops what's she doing ...A villain is invading! :Libby: WHAT?! NOOO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! :Pennine: No, it isn't, Libby! :Libby: Oh... :Samantha: We need to hurry! :Pennine: Got it, let's go. trio hurry outside and to the source of the distress signal. There, they see the Kernel-pult from earlier attacking Watersprout Town with a fiery and electrical sword. :Libby: Yikes! It's the villain! Kernel-pult turns around to face the girls. :???: ...What are you doing here? :Samantha: Give us the answer to where Mel and Nina are right this moment! :???: Oh, I don't know. Perhaps they're going on a stroll! :Samantha: ...Now please tell me you're joking. :???: I'm totally not, I- okay, fine, I kidnapped them! And they're at my lair if you want to rescue them! But I'll be killing them soon, so you won't ever have them back! laughs :Samantha: ...YOU ARE AN IDIOT! :???: Nope! I'm Andrea. :Samantha: You're still an idiot, anyway. Kidnapping Mel and Nina is not a good thing! Plus, killing them would be going way too far. And why are you kidnapping them, anyway? :Andrea: Oh, so I can use their DNA to make evil clones out of them! :Samantha: Not if we stop you first! :Pennine: Yeah! :Andrea: Let's see if you can find me at my lair, huh? runs away back to her lair, while Samantha, Pennine and Libby chase her in pursuit. :Samantha: You'll never kill Mel and Nina! We're going to find you, regardless if you like it or not! montage plays of the girls continuing to pursue Andrea, until the latter sees something up ahead. :Andrea: My lair! speeds up a bit and goes inside her lair and slams the door before the others can get in. :Pennine: Darn! It's too late! :Samantha: No, it isn't! We still have to get in. There should be another way... a window on the lair Aha! to the window, jumps up and smashes it with her Electrical Axe Ta-da! :Libby: Sweet! trio enter from the smashed window and end up in the backside of the lair. Andrea is on the frontside. :Samantha: Okay guys, it appears that we're in the back. Up ahead, we need to avoid... closer ...blade launchers ahead. Who knows, perhaps some of them can be destroyed? :Libby: Ugh...I don't think we'll make it in time. :Samantha: I'm sure we will, Libby. trio begin to avoid the blade launchers ahead. Samantha destroys one by accident. :Samantha: Hey, these are destructible! spins around with her axe, smashing a lot of blade launchers. Many of them are destroyed, while others are severely damaged. :Samantha: OH YEAH! slams her axe on another blade launcher, destroying it. :Pennine: Nice! and Libby attack more blade launchers together. :Libby: Ha ha! trio continue avoiding and destroying blade launchers until they make it to a room, where Andrea is waiting for them. :Andrea: Looks like you've finally made it. Just in time to see your friends die! camera pans to Mel and Nina, who are trapped in a large glass container with a large and wide hose See that hose? cuts to a close up of the hose When I press a button, it'll fill up the container with water, cuts back to Andrea and this is when your friends drown! smile :Libby: Oh, no, this is going to be terrible! :Andrea: Oh, no it won't. :Samantha: Well, how about THIS?! Andrea's face hard with her axe, sending her smashing into a wall :Andrea: ...Ugh...well, then. EAT THIS!!! up and lobs flaming and electrical butter everywhere :Samantha: Ah! some butter with her axe If only Richard were here... :Andrea: ...you'll never stop me regardless! :Samantha: Well, does it look like we care? and Pennine both attack Andrea to stop her from lobbing more butter, but she quickly takes out her sword and slashes the two with it. :Libby: Yikes! :Pennine: Argh! :Samantha: Pennine! :Andrea: You're nothing more than jerks. :Samantha: NO WE'RE NOT!!! tries to attack Andrea with her axe, but the latter dodges, then slashes the former with her sword. :Samantha: Ugh! slams a projectile of her own into Andrea's face, hurting her. Then Pennine leaps off of Libby's head and smacks Andrea's head with butter. :Samantha: Good going, Pennine! blushes :Pennine: Thanks. then charges towards Andrea and lobs a lot of electrical butter at her, hurting her more. Then she smacks her with her axe again, injuring her even more. :Andrea: Argh...you're tough, aren't you? :Samantha: Well, kinda! You're also tough as well, but none of us are backing down, even without the stronger members of Richard's team! :Andrea: No matter how much you'll try, I'll still win no matter what. before Samantha can strike with her axe again, Andrea blocks the blow, reducing injuries. :Andrea: Nice try. I've had experience with sword combat. Even if you have experience with that axe, it's still likely that you'll suffer defeat. :Samantha: No, YOU will! Girls, team attack! :Andrea: I'm ready for this! trio attacks Andrea all at once. Andrea suffers a lot of injuries, but is seemly not giving up this moment. :Andrea: Agh...I'm still not giving up. spins around with her sword, hurting all of the trio and making them fall onto the ground. :Libby: Yikes! :Andrea: It's too late now! runs up to the glass container with Mel and Nina and quickly pushes a button, causing the container to slowly fill up with water. :Samantha: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! tries to free Mel and Nina before the water completely fills up, and succeeds to open the container! :Andrea: Oh, really? pushes another button, electroding the water and the poor plants, though Samantha quickly gets away afterwards. :Samantha: Oh...no...! laughs maniacally as Mel and Nina continue to get shocked. :Samantha: You know what?! begins to show signs of anger; her left eye twitches as she prepares to strike again. :Samantha: I SHALL BREAAAAKKKK YOUR FACE!!!!! yells and smashes Andrea so hard that it actually sends her flying through a glass window and out of the lair. :Andrea: through the air I'll return again! into the sky :Samantha: Quickly, guys! Shut the button off! :Libby: Which button? :Samantha: Th... to the electricity button ...that button! :Libby: On my way! races to the button and pushes the button, causing Mel and Nina to no longer be electroded. :Samantha: Now I'm gonna. picks up Mel and Nina from the container. She then attempts to revive them. :Samantha: Guys? Guys? Wake up! It's me! two don't respond. :Samantha: Nothing...? up Are you dead? two still don't respond. They lay there. :Samantha: there, eventually bursting into tears Noooo! We just lost some friends!!! sobs and Libby cry as well. Eventually, the trio stop crying. :Samantha: sigh There...there has to be a way to bring them...back to life. We can't just leave them dead! :Libby: Yeah...that's a good...idea. sniff :Samantha: Wait, what should we do with the dead bodies? :Pennine: Bury them for now and hold a funeral, then perhaps find a way to revive them. :Samantha: Yeah...good idea...! sniff trio return to Watersprout Town, carrying the now dead Mel and Nina behind their backs as the screen fades to black. the town has held a funeral for Mel and Nina. Many of the citizens are sad and some of them crying. :Samantha: Yeah...this is sad. :Libby: I know. trio continue to be at the funeral until eventually they decide to go back to their houses and start packing up as sad music plays. :Pennine: Wait, what are we going to do with Mel and Nina's items? :Samantha: We'll keep them for now. And then when Mel and Nina are brought back to life, we'll give them back. Sounds fair? :Libby: Yeah. Hope their passing news is spread to Echo Creek. the trio finishes and are ready to leave Watersprout Town. They take the Butterhawk and start going back to Echo Creek. Suddenly, Samantha receives a phone call. It's from Richard. :Samantha: Hello? :Richard: Hey Samantha. Can you pick us up? We're stuck in Orange Ridge, and we all just want to go home. :Jade: the others Yeah, what he said. :Samantha: Oh... :Richard: Yeah, I know. Anyway, bye. :Samantha: Bye. hangs up. Guys, we have to pick up Richard and his friends first. :Libby: Okay, sounds good. then begins her way to Orange Ridge. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories